Begetting Day Present
by Telperiel
Summary: Ecthelion thinks he's been snubbed. Glorfindel surprises him. One-Shot written as a gift birthday fic.


As usual Glorfindel woke early and blinked as Anar's rays hit him. He was this morning in his own House and he rose quickly and quietly, readying himself for the day. Ecthelion slept on and he didn't wake him, knowing he'd appreciate the extra sleep. It was his Begatting Day and Glorfindel had a surprise planned for that evening and he wanted to make sure all was ready, so slipped out of his chambers without disturbing the still sleeping ellon.

He ate a rather full breakfast before heading out to make sure everything was in place. Making his way across the square he greeted a few passers by with a broad smile and whistled cheerfully as he headed for the auditorium to check on the preparations for the evening. Entering he looked about and grinned, there really wasn't much needed anyhow and it seemed that all was in order. There was to be a concert that evening and of course Ecthelion was to play as part of the listings. In fact he was the only player on the bill, but he didn't know that and Glorfindel had certainly neglected to mention it.

The rest of the morning was taken up with work. He was in his office writing up some reports and going through new legislation from Turgon when there came a light knock and a familiar dark haired ellon poked his head around the door.

"Good day Glorfindel," Ecthelion said coming into the room. he looked at the golden haired elf rather expectantly, but Glorfindel kept a neutral expression and answered him in kind.

"Good day Ecthelion. Happy Begatting Day melmenya," he smiled, feeling the confusion coming from him in waves. He bit back a chuckle and managed to keep a straight face. "How has your day been so far?" he asked innocently.

"Umm, good. Thank you," he frowned a little. "So, are we having lunch together?" he asked hopefully.

"If you like," Glorfindel shrugged nonchalantly, "I've got a training session scheduled in this afternoon though so don't want much. You know I don't like exercising on a full stomach." He was being mean he knew and bit his lip. Even if he knew it would be worth it he still hated to upset him.

"Oh. Alright." Ecthelion looked quite crestfallen and it added to Glorfindel's feeling of guilt.

A short light lunch with a rather moody Ecthelion later and Glorfindel headed off to the barracks and training fields for the afternoon with a cheerful wave. A few hours of both demonstration and instruction he returned home tired but looking forward to the evening.

He bathed and dressed in his best clothes. Deep green soft leggings, his shirt was of pale golden silk and a robe to go over of both green and gold with exquisite embroidery, his house motif of Anar about the cuffs and hem and golden sapphires studded about. His mantle was of golden strands and damascened with gold wrought celandine with more golden sapphires within them. Turning to look over himself in the mirror he smiled and smoothed out a few wrinkles before turning to leave.

In the auditorium he sat at his table at the front and centre before the stage. Candles had been lit all about and they filled the place with a soft glow, though not all so it was much more intimate than it would usually be in this large space. He sipped at a glass of wine, a good sparkling white wine that he had had chilled that was Ecthelion's favourite, and waited for the concert to begin.

It wasn't a long wait before the lone player stepped out onto the stage, best robes of brilliant blue and silver shining with diamonds and an elegant circlet also shining with the precious stones upon his brow and his flute in hand. Glorfindel's chest tightened and his breath was taken away as it was every time he saw his lover as so and smiled broadly. Instead of bringing his instrument to his lips though Ecthelion stood with a look of bewilderment upon his face and stared at the golden elf in incredulity.

"Play melmenya!" he called, "come. I should like to hear what you have prepared!" He laughed lightly as he was stared at whilst with a grin and a shake of his head Ecthelion began to play. The music filled the space and Glorfindel sat enraptured by the melody. It was light and cheerful and spoke of summer days filled with laughter. He closed his eyes as it wrapped around him and as the last not faded he slowly opened them and rose to give him his standing ovation.

Ecthelion descended the stage, looking around at the empty room except for one lone figure and headed towards his husband with a laugh, catching him up in an embrace. "I really don't know what to do with you sometimes," he said into his neck as Glorfindel wrapped strong arms about him.

"Whatever you like," he answered cheekily, "though I have dinner all prepared so first we should eat." Ecthelion laughed and releasing him went to join him at the table. "Happy Begatting day Vanimaer," Glorfindel said softly, raising a glass with a smile.

Anar = sun  
Vanimaer = fair one  
melmenya = my love


End file.
